


flamingo gummy bears

by rinnosgen



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 她仍在適應與Marcy重新在一起的生活。
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	flamingo gummy bears

i.

頭兩週完全是個災難。

沒錯，她和Marceline交往過，她們的關係在這幾百年以來斷斷續續，但現在全部的事情對Bonnibel彷彿前所未有。她仍在適應與Marcy重新在一起的生活。倘若她全心投入實驗與國事，情況還算過得去。然而一國之君總有忙碌完的時候。當這種時候來臨，她和進入辦公室對她微笑的Marceline四目交接，一切便會令她難以忍受。例如，Bonnibel不知道手應該擺放的位置。每個位置在她眼裡貌似都是錯誤的。要是她把手放在桌面，她會不確定是否要攤平或是握拳。要是她把手放入口袋，她會不確定是否要放入夾克或是褲子的口袋。要是她把手放在大腿兩側，她會不確定是否要貼著腿或是不要貼著。要是她把手放在胸前，她看起來會像是在擔憂。要是她把手放在身後，她看起來會像是要展現權威。要是她把手放在腰間，她看起來會像是要準備訓斥。要是她把手放在腹上，不，連想都不要去想。

除了手擺放的位置，Bonnibel對傢俱擺放的位置也有意見。每個Marceline在的房間會至少有一個傢俱讓Bonnibel看了覺得礙眼。花瓶放得太靠近桌緣了，花朵氣味選得太強烈了，牆上圖畫掛得太低了，地毯顏色選得太紅了──不，這還可以接受──窗簾綁得太死了，窗戶打得太開了，書本排得太密集了。所有東西，所有東西看起來都不正確。

她明白這是大腦過分在意這段重新開始的關係所產生的焦躁。她對Marceline的愛情不理智的投射到自身及周遭環境，導致她感官上的偏差和認知上的謬誤。這沒什麼大不了，她只是需要抓到控制這份荷爾蒙的訣竅。

她花了三個禮拜才理解到，原來她的手應該擺放的位置是Marceline的指間。這麼做會贏得一個露出尖牙的笑容，副作用是她會頭重腳輕。

ii.

她想買任何和所有東西給Marceline，因為她有能力，而且她會這麼做。因此當她們逛完一輪糖果王國的冬季市集，終於擠出糖果人群，Marceline頭上多了一頂棒球帽，脖子上多了一條圍巾跟項鍊，背上多了一隻巨大的軟糖小熊玩偶，指上多了四枚戒指──一手各兩枚──右手多了一杯草莓奶昔，左手多了Bonnibel的手。Bonnibel沒被牽住的手提了兩個大袋子，裡頭塞滿給Marcy的衣服，襪子，和鞋子。她們找到一張長椅坐下，Marceline一口氣吸乾奶昔的淡紅色，把飲料杯擲入垃圾桶。

「妳還有沒有想要什麼東西？任何東西都行。說出來我買給妳，」Bonnibel說。「我感覺我們似乎漏了什麼。」她在腦子裡想過一輪她可能少買給Marcy的東西。

「Peebs，聽好了，妳不用一直買東西給我。看看這些寶貝，jeez。」Marceline舉起手背展示著晃了晃。「妳表現得好像抓狂了。」

「我不知道，Marcy，我就是想把錢花在妳身上。」

「這不是妳王國的錢嗎？這樣感覺超級奇怪。」

「王國的錢，我的錢。」她聳肩。

「超級奇怪可是無法反對。」Marceline調整玩具熊的坐姿，令熊寶寶斜著身體坐在椅凳。「不過，說真的Bon，妳不需要這樣。我對我現有的全部很滿意了。」

「妳很滿意？」

「當然。」

「那很好，因為這正是我想要的，」她嚴肅的說。Marceline聽完大笑起來。

「妳為什麼會想要妳已經擁有的東西？」Marcy笑著問。「Gob，有時候我會忘記妳能有多死腦筋。」

＊

原來她也被算在Marceline口中現有的全部。

iii.

復合的第一次性愛是另一個全新的災難。那時她和Marceline正在欣賞Banana Guard 16新作的壁畫，主題是坐在王位，頭戴皇冠，身穿禮袍，一手持權杖，一手持頭骨的Princess Bubblegum。雖說是她邀請Marceline來看畫的，可她的注意力完全沒有放在對的受體。Marcy理了對的髮型，Marcy穿了對的外套，Marcy穿了對的上衣，Marcy穿了對的短褲，Marcy穿了對的靴子，Marcy戴了對的耳環…

Marceline輕笑，指著畫中的Bonnibel。「他們真的是那麼看妳的，對吧？」她對於Bonnibel是怎麼看她的則全然不知情。

發生的前一秒，Marceline笑得很得意。而Bonnibel計算錯誤了，她接近得太焦急，於是Marceline的背撞上牆壁時，她們的嘴唇魯莽的碰在一塊。她的下唇意外的遭Marceline牙齒刮出一道傷口。Bonnibel倒抽氣，抬起手掌去接住滴下的血液，Marceline看到鮮血後起先吃驚的樣子立刻轉化為一種動搖，受引誘的困惑。她的瞳孔放大，發散詭譎的紅光，於月光下爍動。她本來沒有想要如此引誘Marceline的意圖，然而她出於私欲所得出的後果或許不是那樣差勁。畢竟，Marceline是吸血鬼，再怎麼去壓抑本能，嘗過一次甜頭難道不會食髓知味。她清楚這樣做某方面算是操控。很不好，甚至有些不公平，她卻依舊選擇前進，選擇試探Marceline本性。

「這是個壞主意，P-Buds。我可能會傷到妳，」Marceline閃爍的目光從Bonnibel唇瓣移至眼睛，又移回唇瓣，看似無法下定決心。

「我知道。」她捧住Marceline的臉。「但有點痛不是會更好嗎？」

她們接吻，另一次的嘴唇撞擊，不過這次更多歡愉。她的手來到Marceline褲頭。她知道她的血會如何影響Marcy。

看著Marcy在她莊嚴的畫作上高潮是一項新穎又怪誕的體驗。她後來仔細回想，認為這次的性愛其實並不是那麼糟糕。

＊

Finn是唯一一位問起她唇上傷口的人。她告訴Finn這是和貓玩耍時不小心留下的。

「噢。是Timmy嗎？」Finn誠懇的問。她知道身旁Marceline在努力克制自己別笑出來，也知道Jake了解到底是怎麼一回事。

「嗯，算是吧，」她平靜的說。

「別擔心，PB，我知道有藥草可以幫助傷口痊癒得更好。」Finn轉頭面向明顯很不自在的Jake。「走吧，老兄。為了m'lady而做！」Bonnibel目送他們離開。

「對他說謊我感覺很愧疚。」

Marcy挑起一邊眉毛。「騙子。妳根本就不愧疚。」

她露齒笑。「妳逮到我了。」她拉Marceline過來吻臉頰，弄得她忍不住咯咯笑。

「所以妳喜歡貓咪，是吧？」Marceline說完忽然變成一隻毛絨絨的黑貓，失重跌上Bonnibel胸部。

「嘿！」她趕緊接住Marcy，好好把她抱在胸前。Marceline用頭蹭過她伸去的手，發出呼嚕聲。

iv.

這陣子她能感覺到催產素分泌旺盛。

v.

情況的確如她預期的不斷好轉。她放下鋼筆，摘下眼鏡，與倒立飄浮在辦公桌的Marceline對看。她紮進牛仔褲的上衣稍微露了一點出來，Bonnibel趁機將手伸進那個空隙。Marceline瑟縮一下，耳朵豎立。她到最後還是沒有精通控制荷爾蒙的技巧，不過至少她很確定手應該擺放的位置了。

她把Marceline拉近。「妳都在忙什麼？」

「少來，妳明明清楚我都在忙什麼。我抓到妳從窗戶看我。」她咧嘴笑著說，為有發現Bonnibel視線這件事感到沾沾自喜。「 _妳_ 又都在忙什麼？」

「Mmmm，我不知道我應不應該告訴妳，sweetheart。我的工作好無聊，我不想讓妳覺得無聊。」

Marceline用鼻子笑了。「怎麼可能。會讓我覺得無聊的事情只有Pep-Butt給我的工作。」她吐了吐分岔的舌頭。「所以呢？告訴我？告訴我告訴我？」Marceline催促的同時不停蹭著她，垂在空中的短髮害得她兩頰很癢，咯咯笑。

「好啦，好啦，停下來妳這個呆瓜。」她用掌心包住那張滿是期待的臉。「這是一個祕密。答應我不會告訴任何人。」

「答應妳。」

「很好。」她很快的吻一下Marcy，再跟她說今天下午自己乘坐the Morrow時失手弄掉爆炸蘑菇在Starchy屋頂的意外。

「可憐的Starchy。」

「沒關係，反正他偶爾也是會自己把房子搞壞。」

「Dang，」Marceline說，搭配一個幸災樂禍的表情。「那麼，今晚在我家？」

「噢。」她思索一秒。「為了做愛？」

「不是，Golb！是為了蘑菇戰爭前的電影，記得嗎？」Marceline握住Bonnibel放在臉上的手。「可是我不反對那個提議。」

「Hmm。」Bonnibel湊近Marceline嘴唇。「假設我們今晚 _確實_ 在妳家看電影，但是我們也想要性愛的部分。那麼我們該怎麼辦？」

「我不知道，Buds Buds。科學家是妳，不是我。」

「我想我們有兩個選項，我們不是在這裡解決，就是在這裡解決。」她吻了Marcy其中一顆尖牙，刻意讓舌面滑過尖端。

「我好像沒什麼選擇，是不是？」

「妳好敏銳，baby。那樣很性感。」她的舌頭深深探入Marceline，親吻的方式如同要充斥她整個口腔。她的手心摩娑Marceline裸露的肚子，手指鑽入她褲子腰線，然而Peppermint Butler蓄意且響亮的清喉嚨聲打擾了她們。

待Peps交代完行程，Bonnibel抬頭瞧雙手抱胸，翹腳坐在空中，臉還紅著，嘴上淨是暈開口紅印的Marcy，她突然記不得幾秒前Peps說的話了。

vi.

她非常享受的新興趣是在宮殿偶遇Marceline，再吻得她滿臉都是，最好有留下口紅痕跡。因為這樣，Marceline養成了隨身攜帶手帕的習慣。她不想被Peps發現她離開工作崗位時究竟是去做了哪些事情，雖然Bonnibel認為他們其實心知肚明。

＊

下午茶時間，她們約在皇家花園見面。照理而言，她們應該享用Peppermint Butler替她們精心準備的茶點，可是Bonnibel說她有其他更想飲用，甚至提供Marcy飲用的東西。她們跌入花叢，樹枝勾破她長袍，劃傷Marceline泛紅的臉頰。當她們親吻，傷口痊癒。被壓壞的花朵四處散落於草皮。她明瞭她們此刻的作為會換來純真的糖果園丁們隔天的哭訴，但那是要留給以後的Bonnibel的問題。

長生不老意味著得到全世界的時間，不過很反常的，她擁有的時間越多，她對於Marceline的渴求也就越多。她想要Marceline的一切，即使這份渴望會要她放棄自尊，令她淪落成欲求的生物。

王冠從她頭頂墜落，滾至腳邊，然而她無心理會。她現在無法去考慮Marceline以外的任何事情。


End file.
